Orphan
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: King of Hell/InuYasha - What happens when a little girl is taken in by a member of the Blood Sect clan?Raised as the younger sister of Baby,Hyur,and Kwang,Kagome soon finds herself thrown into a rather dangerous situation...FullSummaryInside.Majeh/Kagome


_**Orphan**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**What happens when a little girl is taken in by a member of the Blood Sect clan?**

**Raised as the younger sister of Baby, Hyur, and Kwang, ****Kagome**** soon finds herself thrown into a rather dangerous situation, where the only one who can save her...is an Envoy long since dead.**

**Now, eight years after the heroic rescue, she fights alongside her brother at the Little Dragons Martial Arts Tournament...only to see the familiar face of her hero. Now, she is pulled into an adventure which could...end her life.**

**Anime/Manga: King of Hell/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Majeh**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating: M (For Violence, Language, Abuse, ****Sexual Harassment****, Sexual Themes, Blood and Gore, Gunkata 'Gun Usage' and CHARACTER DEATH)**

**-x-x-x-**

_**ENTER: K.G Tai Wong!**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_Quick! Hold her down!"_

"_Sir, they're on their way!"_

"_We haven't much time, just strap her down, I'm almost done! You there!"_

"_Me sir?"_

"_Yes, gather some men at the front gates and hold them off!"_

"_I understand,"_

"_AHHH! MMMNNNNG!"_

"_Hush now child, I know you don't want this, but it's for your own good."_

"_NNNGAH!"_

"_SIR! THEY ARE NEARING!"_

"_I'll be done in just a couple moments! HOLD THEM OFF!"_

"_!"_

-x-x-x-

"You're it!"

"Uh un, you cheated!"

"Did not Mi-Wah!"

"Humph!"

A small girl pouted; black hair held tightly in two buns on either side of her head, with baby blue eyes, she was dress in a pair of shaggy, worn out Tobi pants with a slightly faded gray Haori on top, tucked into the Tobi pants which were tied tightly onto her. She wore regular hay sewn sandals, though a few hay strands were broken or scratched up. Her skin looked as if a thin layer of dust had accumulated on her, no doubt from playing out in the dirt and corn fields. "Hm?" The small child turned to her right, a sound perking her interest.

"Hey, where are you going!" Mi-Wah called out when her playmate took off in another direction, "Hey!"

The small one paid no head to the childish friend she left behind, instead making her way towards the rustling sound farther away. She ran and ran, until..."Oomph!" there was nowhere left to run.

"Hey! Watch it!" A boy yelled out in annoyance, holding an arm out across the girls' chest to keep her from tumbling over the cliff which he had been hiding near.

The girl looked down at the long drop and shivered, inching her way back.

"What did you think you were doing!"

"...huh? I was playing by the creek near the corn fields, when I heard rustling, and was curious..."

"That's a lie! No sounds coming from here could be heard all the way to the corn patch!"

"_But...I heard it..."_ She felt her eyes start watering as she got scolded by a little boy, and one not much older than herself.

"...did you really? You aren't lying?"

"I promise I'm not!"

"..." He picked up a twig with a few leaves on it a shook it, drawing forth a small rustle of leaves, soft, but enough to be heard if within a few feet.

"THAT'S IT!"

"...you heard that from the corn patch?"

"Mmhm," She nodded.

"…I'm Hyur, who are you?"

"...as in...my name?"

"Obviously!"

She flinched back, taking in the appearance of the slightly older boy, he had golden blonde hair that stopped just above his shoulders, his bangs layered in the front before blending in with the rest of his hair; bright ominous red eyes stared into her own baby blue, waiting for her to answer. "My name...uh..." She frowned, stepping back at the sudden awareness she felt around the boy, Hyur. "Umm..."

He frowned, "You do have a name, don't you?" He placed a finger in the center of her chest and gave a light push, watching as she slowly fell against the tree behind her. The two never forgetting how close they were to the edge of the cliff they stood by. "You may have half decent abilities, but you are really slow...let me word my request a little differently." He moved a step closer, "Tell me your name or I'll toss you over this cliff."

'_Ah! NO WAY AM I TELLING THIS JERK MY NAME AFTER A THREAT LIKE THAT!'_ She glared, "My name? Call me K.G..."

"K.G?" He asked doubtfully, moving closer.

"Y-yes...K.G Tai Wong!"

"I see, well than, Tai Wong...starting today, you are my new partner!"

"...Partner?"

"Yeah, I get into a lot of trouble, so you can be the one to take the blame from now on."

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

He glared, "You mean you won't?"

"Of course not!" She glared back. "I doubt you'll let me off the hook that easily though, so I'll tell you what. Find out where I live, and...I'll think about being your..._'partner'_, okay?" She dipped below his arm and took off, "Bye!" She called out, running back to where she came from. Hyur watched as she disappeared, a predatorily smirk soon appearing on his lips.

"_Cat and Mouse..."_

**-x-x-x-**

_Hi! My name is __Kagome Higurashi__, I'm six years old, and relatively bright for my age, if I do say so myself. I have been a fast learner since I was little, so I guess it's only natural. Oh, you have already met me though, that K.G Tai Wong person, I made that name up, I mean, who would give their name to a person who threatens to toss them side cliff? Anyways, I doubt he'll find me, because, I don't really have a home. I don't remember how it happened, but I'm an orphan. For all I know, I could have been born an orphan, my father could have been dead long before my birth, and my mom could have died during labor...all I know is, ever since I could remember, I've been wandering. I think I hit my head on something, but I woke up one day, lying in a forest near the town I currently reside in...I was about four, and I couldn't remember anything, but that may not be strange, being so young and all. Oh, I also have this weird tattoo on my chest; actually, it was right where that boy poked me. It hurts because of that too! It's always so sensitive...anyways; I live wherever I can find shelter, one of the quietest places I've been is a temple about twenty miles away, but it got too weird being the only girl with hundreds of monks, so after two months of staying there, I bid my farewells and left. Now, I'm in an area of the Blood Sects, or at least, that's what the villagers call them. I wonder what will happen now..._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Please Read and Review! I have, after this one, two more stories coming out. The next will be **_**Kagome/Young**_**, and it will be called, **_**Assassinate Me Pretty**_**! Lol, I was having a weird moment when I decided on a title. The next will be a **_**Kagome/Baby/Hyur/Kwang**_** pairing, and will be titled, **_**So In Love With Three**_**! Be nice and Review, tell me what you think, Kay!**


End file.
